


Basic birthday plans

by Daily_Scenarios



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Robert's birthday, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daily_Scenarios/pseuds/Daily_Scenarios
Summary: basically a fic about Aaron getting the kids out of the house so they can celebrate Robert's birthday the way he deserves it
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 18
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Aaron looked at his husband peacefully asleep in their bed. He was on his stomach, hugging the pillow in a weird position, but it brought a smile to Aaron's face nonetheless. If it wasn't for the kids he could've admired his freckles all over his back and shoulders, but ever since they were dads they decided that maybe it's safer to sleep in pants and t-shirts. The Jacob incident taught them not to fall asleep naked. They could barely hide the fact that they had nothing on under the covers... but they managed it somehow. Luckily for them, Jacob wasn't even two and he doesn't really remember. But since that day, they slept in clothes... well most of the times. There were exceptions. Aaron wished last night would've been one, but he couldn't ruin the surprise. Speaking of which, he shook himself from his daydream and quietly left the bedroom to go and wake the kids. Seb was a big boy, at least he liked to tell that to everybody (he was five), but Aaron knew at least getting him up won't be a problem. Well waking the twins wasn't the problem either.... bribing them to be quiet though.... that was another story. They're gonna turn three in less than a month and they were little terrors. One on one they were fine but together? They were unstoppable, getting into trouble all the time. As much trouble as a nearly three-year-old could get anyway. But Aaron wanted today to start well for Robert, so he had to ship the kids off. He could've done it last night, but then Robert would've been suspicious, no matter what lie Aaron would try and make up.

“Why do we have to go?” - asked Seb pouting. They were all up and in the twins' room, and Aaron tried to reason with them. 

“I told ya, it's a surprise for Daddy.” - he smiled.

“But wouldn't he wanna spend time with us?” - he asked again. 

“I wanna cuddle him!” - said Annie with a bright smile and Aaron's heart skipped a beat. Their daughter was already a heartbreaker. 

“I want a cuddle too!” - joined Jacob, and they started to raise their voice without noticing, as kids do, so Aaron tried to be very smart very quickly. He didn't want Robert to wake up to an empty bed and screaming kids... on his birthday. 

“You're all gonna get your cuddles, I promise okay? And you know Nana's making Daddy's birthday cake with Vic, I thought you wanted to help.” - he said trying to outsmart them. 

“And we could lick the bowl?” - asked Seb with sparkling eyes. That kid and Robert were so alike it was scary. They loved sweets way too much, and they could talk themselves out of any situation with their charm. Aaron never stood a chance in a fight against either of them. 

“Yes, you can.” - said Aaron slowly as he helped put Jacob's shoes on – “But only if you'll be really really quiet when we go down the stairs. You promise?” 

“Yeah.” - they whispered nodding their heads. 

“Good, let's go then.” - he said. When they reached the stairs Aaron picked the twins up to get down faster but before they could take a step Seb stopped before him.

“Why don't you do that with me anymore?” - he asked with a right face on. Aaron didn't understand at first but Seb started pointing at his siblings and Aaron got the picture. He had to think quick if Seb starts crying the twins will think it's a game and they're gonna start as well... nobody would win. 

“Come on mate, I thought you said you were a big boy.” - told him Aaron. - “Show these two how it's done.” - he said urging him to go. Thankfully it seemed to work, but he only let out the breath he was holding when they were out the door. 

Chas was already waiting in the back room, and she rushed out to greet them even before they were through the door.

“NANA!!” - the kids shouted, and Chas hugged all of them tight, while Aaron stood there looking at them. 

“Hiya luv.” - she said once the kids let her go.

“Hi, Paddy?” - he asked. 

“Upstairs with Eve. It's Daddy-daughter bonding time, I'm not allowed.” - she whispered smiling. - “But I have these lot to keep me occupied, right? You're gonna help me and auntie Vic?” - she asked the kids. 

“I help lick the bowl.” - added Seb. 

“You can see his majesty's priorities.” - laughed Aaron. - “Alright, I've gotta go back.”

“He's still asleep?” - asked Chas surprised. 

“I might have turned his alarm off.” - smirked Aaron. 

“Robert has an internal clock.” - said Vic coming into the room. The kids jumped on her right away, while she continued – “I remember when he lived with me... used to drive me mad with the coffee machine like 6am in the morning. Are you sure he's not awake yet?” - she asked. 

“No, I'm pretty sure he's knackered.” - he laughed. 

“Eww, didn't wanna know that.” - grimaced Vic, and a second later Chas joined. 

“No... I... I mean we were up late because these two wanted to camp, but the weather was sh... bad so to avoid the tantrums we put it up inside the house.” - he said nodding at the twins. They just smirked right back at their dad, and all Aaron could do was shake his head trying not to laugh. 

“Robert did that?” - snorted Chas. 

“Yeah, you have no idea... these little monsters can ask for anything and he's melted already.” - he smiled – “Alright I'm going back, otherwise my brilliant plan would be for nothing.” 

“You're still coming around later though?” - asked Chas while Aaron was halfway out.

“Yeah, sure, we come by for lunch. The cake better be ready!”

“Daddy!!!” - said Annie – “Will you let Daddy know that I love him.” - she said and Chas and Vic simply let out an 'awww'

“I love him too!” - said Jacob. Like it was a competition. If one of them did something the other joined in no time. 

“Of course, but we're gonna come back for lunch, you can tell him then.” - he said ruffling Jacob's hair. 

“And what will you do until then?” - asked Seb. Chas looked at her son and she could swear Aaron was blushing. 

“Erm.. nothing special.” - he said clearing his throat. - “I just wanted him to have a chance to sleep in. To do nothing.”

“That sounds boring.” - decided Seb. 

“Right, but you know what's not boring? Baking! So who's gonna help me?” - said Vic distracting the kids so Aaron could go. He mimed a thank you to her before he left quickly. 

* * *

Robert started to stir... and the smell of bacon filled the air as he took a breath. He slowly turned on his back with eyes still closed, before he cracked a smile. _Aaron must have done something_ he thought. - “Hmm morning.” - he yawned – “Is that bacon?” - he asked before Aaron's lips made him stop talking. - “And coffee.” – he added after tasting him.

“Morning.” - said Aaron. Robert still had his eyes closed but he could hear from Aaron' voice, he was smiling. - “Happy birthday.” - he whispered.

“Thank you.” - he answered finally looking at Aaron. He was so close, Robert could see all the different kinds of blue in his eyes.

“Breakfast is ready.” - said Aaron as he turned around to put the tray closer to Robert.

“Wow.” - he said amused – “You did all this at the crack of dawn?” - he asked.

“It's 9am.” - laughed Aaron.

“What?” - asked Robert panicking. - “How have I slept that long?” - he said twisting and turning so he could grab his phone from the bedside table. - “You turned my alarm off.” - he gasped.

“I thought you could do with some sleep.” - shrugged Aaron.

“What because I'm old now?” - he asked sulking.

“Oh yeah, you're ancient.”- he laughed.

“Wait.” - said Robert suddenly as he sat up properly in bed. - “It's so....”

“Nice of me? I know!” - laughed Aaron.

“No! I mean... yeah.. but... no. It's quiet. Where are the kids? Don't tell me they're not up yet.” - he said amused.

“No, erm... I took them to me Mum...”

“When?”

“Earlier.... much... much earlier.” - he smirked.

“Hmm really?”

“Yeah, I wanted to celebrate your birthday properly. And you know we can't do that with 3 screaming kids in the house.”

“Yeah, I know... “

“The Jacob incident.” - they said together before they started laughing.

“Come here.” - said Robert trying to pull Aaron in for a kiss.

“Erm no. You're gonna eat first.”

“What?” - he asked pouting. He looked exactly like Seb.

“Yeah, I made all this, I don't want it to go cold so you can sulk about it all day.”

“But... I'm not hungry.” - grinned Robert. - “Not for that anyway.” - he said licking his lips.

“Robert...”

“It's my birthday. Don't I get a say in what we're gonna do?”

“And it doesn't involve food?”

“No, course it does... just not before sex.” - he said still smirking but Aaron couldn't be mad at him, he actually hoped he would skip breakfast for this. Finally, they had time, and not just for a quickie before work or a hurried blowjob before the kids wake up. Proper time, with nowhere to go.

“You realize we have the whole day for that right?”

“Yeah and who says we won't take advantage? Come on Aaron don't make me beg.” - he said and Aaron's eyes lit up. - “No... I won't.” - laughed Robert but he gave up in a heartbeat. - “Please.” - he said but even before he finished, Aaron smashed their lips together. All he could do was groan into the kiss, trying to get the tray off the bed before the food lands on the sheets. In the end, Aaron took care of that, but he didn't even leave a second for Robert to catch his breath before he was back, literally on top of him, whispering in his ear.

“Right. Where were we?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the explicit version I promised you guys

“Aaron, do that again.” - moaned Robert freely, taking absolute advantage of the empty house. - “Yeah there..” - he panted as he fisted his hand in Aaron's hair. Aaron smirked to himself as he continued taking apart Robert, enjoying the fact that he could get him in a state like this within a matter of minutes. - “More.” - said Robert obviously being very impatient. Aaron just muffled a laugh before he kissed him hard. Robert went with it for a while, but only because Aaron never stopped stroking him. The minute he did, Robert stopped the kiss and shamelessly tried to push Aaron down again. - “Get back to it.” - he said out of breath with his legs spread wide.

“A bit eager, are we?” - smirked Aaron but did it nonetheless

“Not my fault that ahhh..” - he heard Robert's voice before he decided to take mercy on him... for a moment. He only had to taste him for a second for Robert to lose his mind. Aaron could hear as his head hit the pillow, while he let out another moan. He knew he was torturing him but he couldn't help himself. 

“What was that?” -asked Aaron grinning at him as he stopped again. It drove Robert mad.

“Don't...”

“Don't what?” - he asked back, enjoying how it makes Robert squirm.

“Don't tease. Aaron seriously... I can't take it.” - he said looking down at him. 

“So... what you want me to do? Birthday boy.” - said Aaron adding the last part with the biggest grin.

“I want....you... to stop these games... and get on with it.” - said Robert clearly frustrated. Aaron only licked his lips before he settled between Robert's thighs again, making him spread his legs more. Aaron shamelessly lifted his hips a bit for the better access before he darted his tongue over Robert's hole. - “Fuuuck” – groaned Robert as he started pulling Aaron's hair. He had to touch him, he had to feel even more connected. It's safe to say he was lost in the feeling. His moans only got louder as Aaron started stretching him. He barely fingered him for a minute when Robert demanded more. - “A...Another.” – he stuttered keeping his eyes shut.

“What's the magic word?” - asked Aaron smirking as he curled his finger. He knew Robert was on the edge, and he wanted to keep him there. He knew it was cruel but he loved how needy his husband could get. So he stopped his movements, enjoying the desperate state Robert was in.

“No...” - whined Robert completely unable to form words. - “Fuuck.” - he moaned trying to move a bit to add more friction. He was just about to touch himself when Aaron slapped his wrist.

“No. Not yet.” - he chuckled.

“Aaron... I can't...” - said Robert with his eyes still closed, giving himself completely to his husband's mercy.

“Yes, you can.” - said Aaron as he quickly removed his finger, leaving Robert in a complete state. He knew Robert would've started begging, but he was beyond aroused himself, and he couldn't wait any longer to finally give his husband the release he needed.

“Kiss me.” - whispered Robert and Aaron complied within a second. Their lips crashed together so perfectly, in harmony... and it seemed like none of them was willing to lose that feeling. But the urge for Robert to touch himself again became obvious to Aaron when he felt his husband trying to buckle his hips up.

“Patience.” - he smiled at him.

“I have none. Aaron... please.” - said Robert not even ashamed to beg for it now.

“Just wait a sec.” - said Aaron while he grabbed the lube.

“Hurry up will ya.” - said Robert, and Aaron loved how eager he was. - “Let's make a deal.” – he said while he lubed up himself.

“Yeah what?” - asked Robert already out of it.

“I promise you not to stop if you promise to fuck me in the shower. Can you do that, or is another round too much for ya?” - asked Aaron with a cheeky smile.

“Shut up.” - smirked Robert kissing him.

“So?” - asked Aaron still waiting. He didn't fail to get Robert's cock in his hand to give him a few tugs.

“Hmmm yeah yeah okay.” - said Robert. - “I can make you lose your mind just with my tongue. I... I know you love that.”

“Is that a promise?”

“If it is, will you get inside me already?”

“Maybe I will...” - he said biting his lips as he leaned over Robert's body lining himself up, waiting... circling just around his entrance.

“It's a promise.” - whispered Robert and as soon as he did, Aaron pushed in. He saw the pure ecstasy on Robert's face, and his willpower to go slow was gone.

“We'll see.” - he said between thrusts.

“I... love a... challenge.” - panted Robert before he gave it up, and let Aaron do as he wanted. He surrendered completely getting lost in the feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know if you liked it!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm already thinking about adding an explicit version to this... you know about all the filth that went on... idk should I do that? 
> 
> let me know.


End file.
